


THE BOY OF SPRING

by NyxSolei



Series: REGAL:ALLURE [1]
Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Hanahaki Disease, Historical Fantasy, M/M, Tarot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 19:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18531853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxSolei/pseuds/NyxSolei
Summary: About that time when emperor Jaehwan became ill with Hanahaki, and didn't know who is the cause.





	THE BOY OF SPRING

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from VA challenge REGAL:ALLURING for Ken Week.

The soft pink hues of the sky engulf the long, clay column at the archway of the red palace. The warm colour radiates from the unblemished walls and the horizon seems on fire. The wind is blowing softly, howling names and dynasties from far places, somewhere that the young emperor has never been, seen or heard of. The fresh air speaks of kingdoms, distant from the safe halls of his emperorship’s residence.

Here, where birds are singing a familiar song, and the earth is nothing but soil that has been stepped over a dozen of times by the same pair of shoes, where the trees and flowers move together as one, united under the never-changing golden rooftop of the palace, here, is where the 5th emperor of his lineage, dwells safely. 

The soft petals of spring land gracefully as rich silk drapes over the ground, nearly over the petal, as the owner of those silks paces slowly forward in his garden, accompanied by his oracle.

The boy is no more than 21 springs old, yet holds in his heart the history of his tragic family, carrying the sorrow brought by a curse, in order to please the gods, as emperor Jaehwan has been told when he was old enough. He has been told, by the same dark-haired oracle that walks to his side, that the royal lineage is sick with blooming love. Emperor Jaehwan had witnessed the disease take his older brother - the one that was still alive when Jaehwan was little. 

Petals, pitiful like those that are found on the ground, blossom from the bottom of his brother’s body, and aching to leave him, forcing the man to cough out the warnings in the shape of solemn leafs, choking him and leaving him helpless at the mercy of unrequited love.

The spring around the two men walking the gardens seems eternal, and the flowers flourishing at every corner seem so joyful - bright crimson camellias, fiery chrysanthemums and purple, regal orchids. The emperor heaves a sigh - what a beautiful, yet agonizing curse is this spring.

The oracle adjacent, dressed in nothing but the richest of blue textiles smiles at this childish expression. There are more pending matters than simply walking the royal gardens, but emperor Jaehwan does not allow a day to pass without a stroll between the enchanting flora around the red walls, of the red palace.

Soft singing of birds that slowly dies out indicates the day is about to be over, and the emperor must go back to the throne room, to attend more unresolved questions at hand. With a brush of his long strands of dark hair, causing the jewelry to tingle and rustle against each other, the emperor shifts his pace back to the throne room.

 

* * *

  
  


The large hall is decorated with gold ornaments in the shape of all different gods that have spoken to the oracle, and so - to the king. The river, the clouds, the butterflies, the growth, the dragon - all the gods that have blessed emperor Jaehwan with this luxurious position of being the head of the kingdom. It is a beautiful burden, given all the riches and status one may ever need, but be cursed with the ache of love. 

The patterned drapes on the wall are hiding the ornaments now, as the evening chill reaches even the throne room, and emperor Jaehwan must be comfortable in order to attend to all his matters. 

He sits in dark robes, silken and pure much like the emperor’s face and body, resembling one another as a whole. The golden throne seat speaks of luxury at the highest of levels, and the man sitting on it, deserves nothing but it. His stern expression seems out of place, but it is the way of an emperor - where one’s emotions and yearning are not part of leadership, and the young king must keep himself composed at all times. 

Even when three of his subjects enter the room, tied - each one so different from the other, yet all are set to be executed tomorrow with dawn. It is a common thing, sadly, that king must meet with commoners who had commited crimes so terrible, they must be executed. He does not want to partake in the matter, but the burden of ruling speaks otherwise.

“State your names before your emperor.” The royal guards who walked alongside the tied men push those forward, and to the ground. Each of the three falls with a grunt, as their knees are propping them up before the throne.

“Han Sanghyuk.” The youngest of the three speaks rashly. What crime could a young boy commit for him to be executed? The emperor has realized that the less he meddles with the reasoning, the less his heart aches.

“Cha Hakyeon, my king.” Another one speaks, at an unexplainable calm voice, matching his relaxed aura. The man, to put it simply, is stunning in the eyes of the king. Dark skin, shining so ethereally, and eyes with a charming slant to them. It’s a pity that such a beautiful creature must die.

“Kim Wonshik.” The third says in a low tone. He seems well built, and the scars on his hands, legs, and face indicate that he was a well-trained specimen in combat. Perhaps even a soldier at the king’s army. This too, is a pity.

Jaehwan sighs - it is never easy, this sentimental farewell from the people that must face the gods so soon. Perhaps the crimes they have committed are terrible, but Jaehwan cannot fathom this pain, each time anew.

“I wish you rest in the after-life.” The emperor’s melodious voice speaks, and it seems as if every other sound dies out in the room, out of sheer respect and fear, “I wish you may have not done those crimes, so your life could continue and flow.” His tone sounds almost miserable, but Jaehwan tucks the emotion back inside, before it escapes.

“Take them away.” The emperor commands, and more grunts and men being pushed out of the room take the resonating sound of the former.

 

* * *

  
  


He lies in luxurious bed, all kinds of full and thick pillows take place beneath him, painted with beautiful patterns of delicate flowers. He thrashes his arms violently- childishly, in the air again, and finds that now, much like before, he cannot sleep. His stomach is turning and tossing, and so the rest of his body follows. 

It is only after a long while does he stands up, and starts coughing intensely, the pain in his middle becoming more and more vibrant. Servants are coming in the room, and Jaehwan finds that he cannot cease this-- he’s breathless, almost as if there’s a lump in his throat, stopping air from coming and escaping.

His servants exchange looks of horror, and whispers of ‘has it begun?’ roam the room. The emperor knocks off a few pillows, grasping onto the edges of his bed, the lump only growing and growing, and air becomes a luxury- his head is dizzy, and he cannot focus even to the slightest. His whole world is upside-down.

To his horror, this only stops when a single, chrysanthemum petal leaves his mouth, emerging and releasing the lump in his throat, coated in mucus and some rash blood. His chest expands and falls rhythmically and quickly, as his eyes are glued to the horrendous thing. It lies on his carpet, indicating something terrible that has began-- but how?

The emperor grasps the petal tightly, then turns to his servants.

“Tell of this to none.” He commands, and compliant answers escort Jaehwan as he strides outside.

 

* * *

  
  


The silent night leaves them intimately at the shrine, and as the oracle unfolds the last card, Jaehwan is mesmerized with the calmness of the other. 

The oracle hums, and heaves his black hair behind him, looking at the cards with more intent, “This makes sense.” His voice breaks the unspoken seal between the two, “The gods want to test you, my lord.” The oracle’s kind eyes find the king’s enchanted ones. The only man who is allowed to call and act next to the emperor as he wills,, is the same one opening the cards. The one that taught the younger of the two everything about leadership, and everything about his curse.

“Test me?” Jaehwan stutters, but the slightly louder tone seems unfitting for the closed set-up at the moment.

“Yes, the cards and gods whisper to me that your answer lies within the men you have dismissed.” The oracle calmly explains. Jaehwan swears he could have seen an amused smirk on the man’s stoic expression.

“What- What should I do?” He pleads, so unfit for an emperor, but the petal in his hand is a warning that he must do whatever he may be able to in order to survive. 

After all, it has taken most of his family, and left him to rule alone.

“Calm down.” The oracle explains, “To stop the curse you must find the one to love you in return for your love. However,” He hovers over the cards, and in some mystical way that Jaehwan cannot fathom to understand - the cards fly to his hand, returning to a stack, “We do not know which one of those three my lord feels for, neither who may return the emotion.”

“What are you saying, Leo?” Jaehwan retorts, “Cease confusing me!”

The oracle stands up, and so does the royalty, following suit. The hand closes tighter over the flower as he glares at the oracle for answers.

“Save those men from execution, Jaehwan, do not yell at me, and figure out who out of those three will reciprocate love.” The oracle sighs, and leaves the emperor to his own devices.

Save those...men from execution?

Realization strikes, and the emperor flees the altar, running - so uncharacteristically - to the execution enclosure. Servants and guards try their luck in running after the frantic king, to no avail. Nothing may stop Jaehwan, as beads of cold sweat drip down his chin, staining his silks in fear. If he is a little too late, his only chance at stopping this curse will be forever gone.

The gods speak of a solemn entity that could only love another one, a bond that is tied gracefully between two beings as they unite through the most raw of emotions.

Now, however, emperor Jaehwan cannot withstand to think of it. His shoes slide slightly across the dirt as he enters the execution quarters, and receives bows from all around. He pays no mind to it, and continues to the main square. 

He nearly loses his heart at the sight greeting him - the three are bound, and nearly meeting with the executioner's sword.

“Stop!” The emperor shouts hysterically, “Stop!” He runs, and that split of second of action, with this tad of momentum he acquired, the king manages to save the youngest one's head. 

The stunned expressions he is met with, is something the emperor has not prepared himself to meeting with. Jaehwan swallows up another threatening lump created just now, and tucks his nerves back to place.

“Release them.” He commands, and makes a great effort to pay no attention to the astounded voices rising around him. He takes calculated steps, closer to the three prisoners that are being forced to stand, and meet with his eye.

“I'd rather simply die.” The youngest remarks bitterly, and the closest guard throws his figure to the ground, barking at his disrespect.

“No, no!” The emperor shouts, yet again acting out of line, “Stop this.”

“But my lord,” The guard tries to explain, as he steps away from the pained man, “He has disrespected you.”

Jaehwan shakes his head, and seeing the man still on the ground, now with bruises decorating his young face, he crouches, and offers his hand.

Now isn't the time to act like a king, Jaehwan thinks, as survival of this curse is far more important, for there will be no king, if he does not.

“Are you alright?” The emperor questions in a soft tenor, “Can you stand up?”

The boy seems frightened more than ever, with pupils expanding and decreasing in an instant, watching the royal hand offered to him in absolute remorse. The emperor is acting so out of character it’s terrifying, and the rest of the servants seem to agree.

However, it would be rude not to take the hand offered to you, and Sanghyuk does so. The emperor smiles, and a small, unnoticeable sigh of relief escapes his lips as he helps the latter to stand.

Then, he turns to the rest of the court, stern glance and fierce gaze, going back to his royal facade.

“Speak of this to no one.” He warns for the second time - in so little of time, and leaves with the three - now released - prisoners.

 

* * *

  
  


The men are bathed, clothed, and lead to new sleeping quarters, in adjacent buildings within the palace. Each given the riches and ripes that were only suited for a king, and told to use them as they wish.

They have also been told, by the king’s messenger, that they are given a second chance in life, under a simple set of rules.

First, they may not leave the palace and the gardens engulfing it. Second, they must join the emperor to dinner each day, and third, they must spend one day out of the week with the emperor - from dawn to dawn.

While the first did not strike any opposing voices, the former two were accepted with quite a quirked brow. However, rules are rules, and since given a second chance in life, the men have no choice but to listen. Each choosing the fabrics and wardrobe handed to them, as emperor Jaehwan is waiting, quietly pondering over his actions in the main dining hall. He silently stills, eyes in a far-away place, as he will soon meet the three candidates to save him from this curse. He wants to make all attempts possible for the ordeal to be done with, but love isn’t something that could be forced upon, and the fear that settled in his heart only grows to that thought.

However, Jaehwan does not stay in this agonizing position for long, as the first man enters, and breaches the silence.

The sight in front of him, is stunning to say the least, and Jaehwan can feel the threatening lump in his throat dissolve some, as he takes in the imagery of a most exotic beauty. With now silken hair, tucked to a shy bun at the back of his head with golden and glass ornaments that compliment his dark and shining skin - the man takes Jaehwan’s breath away. His eyes are fixed as he watches the patterns on the man’s clothes move gracefully along his frail figure. Evidently, the emperor is granted a bow by this beautiful entity, and the man answering to the name Cha Hakyeon takes his place around the table, sitting poised and looking out-worldly. 

The emperor would have continued looking at him, if it isn’t for the next man to enter.

The door moves, and unveils a man with striking features of wars fought and battles won. The scar crossing his brow, splitting it to two is rather charming, and Jaehwan is watching as the man enters, with the most adoration he could find within himself.

The rich red and grey cloth around his body only matches the charisma blooming from the man’s fierce, yet silent gaze. It’s such a calculated silence Jaehwan can’t help but admire it. The vibrancy of his presence is something that cannot go unnoticed-- anywhere, and even the emperor feels small next to Wonshik, even though he’s given respect and bowed to, as the second man finds his seat around the table.

It’s silent afterwards, and there’s a significant amount of time passing as the two next to the emperor, and Jaehwan too, are disturbed again. The sound of cicadas crying from outside the paper walls of the dining hall overpower the wind caressing the place, and the soft wind chimes join the orchestra. It’s disturbing Jaehwan, it’s unsettling even - and he makes an effort not to play with the folds of his drapes as he waits for his third and final guest to arrive.

“I look stupid!” He hears the earthy accent from afar, in a young voice, filled with youth and rash actions with no care, “I don’t want to wear this!” 

He almost giggles at this, but the facade of being an emperor must be kept at all times. He hears some thuds behind the walls, something falls, and a few feminine and masculine grunts as a figure - as he sees from the shadows on the wall - rushes to find the entrance, before it can be caught again.

Then, abruptly, the door slides wide open, and Sanghyuk is standing at the peak of it - clothes mismatched, some dirt decorating his feet, and hair raffled like a tornado, outside the bun he is required to wear. His hair is somewhat lighter, and the colour is deeper - the flame lamps illuminating gold on his messy locks. His eyes are youthful, rolling with energy and unbashful emotions. Jaehwan… admires this freedom, something he may never, at all of his lifetime, get. A small smile escapes his poised position, and followed by the giggle of Hakyeon, while Sanghyuk’s cheeks redden, and he bows in apology.

“Sorry…” He mumbles, the accent of somewhere far from the capital is enchanting, “This fabric itches and the hairpins were tickling me.” The youngest bows again, and finds his place. 

The meal is served, and they fall into an unknown silence. 

How can Jaehwan find his heart’s wishes… when he knows absolutely none about his guests?

 

That night, he coughs out five complete chrysanthemum petals.   
  


 

* * *

 

_**Hakyeon** _

 

The spring this year is exquisitely beautiful, with new beginnings from the nature, and rich, ripe fruits bearing their scents to the waking universe, completing yet another cycle of seasons. Fragrance that grazes the tips of the nose, enchanting those who walk the gardens. Golden, tingling sensation of renewal and reincarnation of those who have deceased flies airly in the breeze and brings an unspoken season of hope.

A season of second chances and new beginnings.

“Does the gardens suit your taste?” The young emperor questions the other- the guest that is to spend this day with the king. The other, an older man with the most silken hair, who is twirling joyfully around, limbs gracing with movements so fond, that could be a match for the flowing river.

Everything about this man is absolutely enchanting, and yet emperor Jaehwan had met him only but a few days ago.

“Oh, yes.” Hakyeon says breathlessly, as if singing along the birds. It's stunning how little effort does it take for one to be so enchanting. Jaehwan admires that.

“This is the most green I have seen in my whole life, my king, thank you endlessly!” When Hakyeon smiles, his eyes smile too, and he looks like the symbol of art itself.

“The most green?” The emperor asks as they continue walking, “Have you not been out much?”

The smile falters, and descends into a thin line of plump lips.

“No, your highness, I was nothing but a simple Gisaeng.” He speaks softly, in shame.

Jaehwan almost feels guilt for making such a beautiful creature look so somber. The emperor sighs, then turns to the adjacent tree, picking out the first red flower he reaches for. It’s a beautiful yellow hibiscus, the only flower that could match Hakyeon’s look. The younger threads it behind the man’s ear, smiling at his action.

Hakyeon’s feline eyes smile again, “Is this why my lord saved us?” The tips of his long, slender fingers come in contact with the vibrant petals, passing over the material, “To court after us?”

Jaehwan blushes some, a peachy hue amplified by his heavy red robes, “To an extent.” He mumbles, a new type of glint decorates his eyes, “Do you find it droll? For a king to save prisoners and court them?” Jaehwan asks.

Hakyeon shakes his head, hand reaching behind the king, merely a touch away from his cheek, but it is not the man's intention. Not now. Now, Hakyeon reaches for an orange chrysanthemum, and similarly to his host, places the flower amidst the ornaments decorating the regal man.

“No.” He truthfully answers, and Jaehwan is enchanted by the beauty, unable to move, or look away, “I find my lord droll, and I find myself the luckiest man in the kingdom, along with the other two.”

Jaehwan is breathless at this-- he has never courted anyone before, as romance wasn't something an emperor so young needs to come across. He wonders who is the lucky one out of the two, but the thought is abruptly cut, as a lump in his throat is threatening again.

His pupils shrink, and he holds onto the man that has been walking with him, making choked breaths.

“Emperor?” Hakyeon looks at him, startled, as Jaehwan starts to cough violently, hand pressing harder into the older's shoulder. His stomach clenches painfully, and so does his throat, and he can feel the earthy taste at the back of his mouth. It's sour, and all kinds of inhuman to taste petals rolling over the tongue, but the Jaehwan is helpless, and luckily Hakyeon is there to catch his frame - doing something that is forbidden at most cases.

However, this is not one of them.

Jaehwan covers his mouth, catching seven chrysanthemum petals, sticky and wet.

“My king…” Hakyeon pitifully coos, “Should I call a physician?” He asks, still holding Jaehwan's shaken frame.

The younger shakes his head, and perhaps the sounds emitting from expensive jewelry could have been appealing, if not for the startled state of the two.

“There is no use.” He sighs, “Physicians cannot cure the gods’ curse.” He explains, and walks back, away from Hakyeon's warmth. Jaehwan opens his hand, uncovering the horrendous petals, watching how Hakyeon's eyes expand in realisation.

“This is why I am courting you, Hakyeon, all of you.” The emperor says in sorrow, “I do not know which of you is the cause of this.”

Hakyeon is immobile, becoming a terrified, pitiful statue, that even the howling wind may not move. The air around them rises, and the chrysanthemum at the king's hair falls to the ground.

It takes a few beats of immobility before Hakyeon gracefully crouches, and picks the fallen flower with a warm smile.

“My king…” He mumbles, as if nothing happened, “I hope you find the one.” Then, he places a soft kiss on the younger's cheek, before walking away and continuing the stroll in the gardens.

 

* * *

 

 

_**Wonshik** _

 

The silence is heavy, and the young emperor does not know how to breach it, for the younger- yet charismatic man seems to be fond of it. The solemn sound of a page being turned fills the room, and Jaehwan takes another exasperating sigh, and just then Wonshik turns to him, face hidden behind the single candle in the library.

His dark, fierce eyes are lit by a fiery hue, and every gaze seems to be a lot more intense. The younger doesn't seem to be angry, however Jaehwan is apologetic nonetheless, for he has split the comfortable lull the other had dwelled in. He drops his look to the wooden dark floor, but lifts it when he hears Wonshik closing his book.

“Forgive me.” The younger stands from the comfortable pillow, “I have neglected my attention.” He offers, but somehow Jaehwan feels as if he should apologize for wanting attention at all.

“No, please-” The emperor speaks quietly, “You are my guest, do as your heart wishes.”

Wonshik huffs in amusement, places the book aside and moves a bit closer over the pillows, “My apologies.” His bass voice roams the silent library again, tingling Jaehwan's ears, “At the fronts we did not have books, and I missed those most.”

Jaehwan smiles fondly, “You were a soldier?” He asks, somewhat shy.

“General Kim.” He proudly says, and somehow, to those words, the scars on his glistening skin seem even more charming. They speak of battles in foreign lands, and intense fights the man in front of the emperor had to face. It's rather admirable, and Jaehwan feels forever thankful for those who chose to fight for the kingdom- perhaps the gods are with them, but that alone cannot win wars.

“How long have you been a soldier?” The emperor leans on the table, propping up an arm to lean his face on it. The action makes him look younger than he really is- and it's sweet unrefined remnant of a child that had to grow a lot faster than anticipated.

Wonshik likes that.

“I joined the forces five springs ago, when the crown prince passed away.” Wonshik replies, and watches closely as Jaehwan's expression sours. The king brings his limbs back, folding them under the expensive wardrobe. His lips fall into idle, the tug at his muscles from smiling becoming faint.

“Oh.” He utters at the mention of his brothers. 

Jaehwan had two older brothers, but they could not win over the curse, and the flowers they produced at their last days are still planted in the gardens and bloom with every season cycle.

“Forgive me for bringing such a painful memory up,” Wonshik leans closer, hesitant of placing his hand to comfort the king, “The old crown prince does not matter anymore, as the kingdom is lucky to have a great emperor.”

Jaehwan's heart soars at the sound of that- he has never, not even once, has been told that what he's doing it correct for his subjects. For the kingdom. His full smile replaces the gloomy countenance that was there just a moment before.

For some reason the emperor cannot fathom, hearing those words from Wonshik, who was a soldier, who had faced many battles and had met with countless hardships, hearing them in his deep voice, sends unexplained jolts of joy down his spine.

Jaehwan wants Wonshik to like him- perhaps it is the charismatic demeanor, but it's palpable and beats roughly in his heart.

Wonshik's features soften, “I know my lord has saved us from sentence because of the curse.” He starts, and at that moment he makes another lean towards his host, books long forgotten and candles nearly out, “But I have not imagined how easy it would be to see your highness’ charms.” The man's rich, melodious tone surges through the king's senses, and he had not been this enamored in his life thus far.

 

The candles give their last light, and a while later, the emperor is back in his room, coughing yet another set of petals, gradually increasing in number.

 

* * *

 

 

_**Sanghyuk** _

 

The emperor did not expect to be woken to the horrified shouts of his servants, telling him that the boy-- Sanghyuk, has unleashed one of his horses and currently rides restlessly around the palace gardens, and they cannot contain him.

At first, he laughs - because that boy is truly proving to be untamable as Jaehwan thought him to be. Then, he asks for a horse as well, and sets on finding his youngest guest. It isn’t the first time the king hears about Sanghyuk’s mischief. Just a few days ago he has been told that the boy managed to sneak to the kitchen, stealing some of the food that was meant for the same evening to be served. Before that, he has been informed that Sanghyuk had destroyed the clothes given to him, and refused with all his might to dress as the rules dictate within the royal palace.

Jaehwan cannot remember a time when the gardens were so lively. 

He puts his least formal clothes and heads out on a horse, riding to find the source of panic within his gardens. The soft reverberation of the king’s golden ornaments is amplified as the wind whistles next his ears, and his used-to-be-tight bun unravels into stray strands of hair that float as he moves forwards to the open spaces of the palace’s meadows. 

The sun has only just woke up, and the spring sounds of early bird song accompanies him, along with all that nature has to offer to the king. Jaehwan tends to take very good care of the landscape that he has inherited from past royals, as it is, much like the pitiful flowers that grow in memory of his brothers, the only thing they have passed on. Not their judgement, nor their knowledge the young emperor managed to receive, and yet, what are all those but lessons that the ever-changing nature is teaching the human kind?

That much, his oracle, Leo has taught him.

He spots from afar, up on a hill a solemn horse, standing next to a large tree, hiding in the shade from the sun that is yet to achieve its fullest bloom. However, the horse is alone, and he cannot see any figure but it. 

Reaching closer, he sees the royal mark on the horse’s leash, but no boy to be found next to it. Jaehwan sighs, and tucks the messy hair back as it should be.

“It’s much better to leave it undone, you’re on a horse anyway.” He hears the earthy and youthful accent coming not from around, rather than from above. The emperor lifts his gaze to find Sanghyuk, drapes dirty, feet unapologetically bare and hair frazzled, completing the smug and light expression that decorates his unblemished face.

“Sanghyuk..” Jaehwan says breathlessly. He blinks, and watches as the other starts climbing down from the tree, not minding to harm his legs or the clothes engulfing him. Sanghyuk must be used to this - to all this freedom, to the ability to fulfill his heart’s wishes, to the fact that no servant or scholar would scold him for the leafs in his hair.

“Sorry about your horse.” He grunts, as he jumps from the trunk, landing skillfully on the ground, clearing the dirt from his hands over the expensive fabric to his figure. Jaehwan almost laughs at the carelessness.

“If you wish for a horse, you only have to ask.” Jaehwan gets off his horse, and reaches to take out the stems and leafs in the younger’s hair. Sanghyuk stills at the contact, and the emperor finds it awfully endearing. Finally, some way to keep this untamable thing calm.

“Please do not startle my servants, they don’t deserve it.” The king quietly asks, threading his fingers through the younger’s brown-almost gold locks. He must have spent many days out in the sun as the sweet freckles are decorating his stunned expression. Jaehwan smiles at this captivating youthful manner.

“I’m sorry.” The other apologizes, eyes locked on the man that has his hand trailing to his neck, down to his clothes- fixing any folds, and removing any dirt collected. Sanghyuk almost looks as if he could have been one of the younger men at the royal gardens, as his features are strikingly soft, fitting to be one with the regal heritage.

“Is my home is too restraining? Do you feel uncomfortable here?” The king asks as he draws away his hands, rendering the boy speechless at the gesture. Jaehwan smiles warmly, and upon seeing that the younger will not move on his own, being too entranced, the emperor offers his hand, “Let’s ride then, together.”

Sanghyuk watches the hand, then returns the gaze to the older’s kind eyes before placing his own rough hand, hardened from earthly labor, in the king’s offered one. Jaehwan closes his fingers over the coarse skin, and leads his guest on his own horse, before climbing on the same horse, holding onto the boy that is only slightly larger in size than him.

“Where to?” Sanghyuk asks, and the hold from behind turns firmer.

“Wherever you would like.” Jaehwan nearly whispers, as there’s no need to disturb the peaceful silence offered by nature.

They ride across the meadows, and the emperor has never heard laughter more contagious than Sanghyuk’s delighted calls. The king has nearly forgotten how captivating this freedom and carefree manner can be endearing, lighting his heart. 

Jaehwan has decided he does not want to tame this Sanghyuk, rather than let the boy be the free spirit he has been born to be.

 

The sun sets, and the moon greets the land, just when Jaehwan emits numerous more petals.


End file.
